The Impossible Demon
by Spirits Death Rain
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis. He will eat your soul. It's in the covenant but what if he met someone he learned to care for. Meet Mortis Locomotive. She came to him when she was four and Sebastian has watched her grow up. Mortis, nineteen years old and seeking for the truth about her parent's murders. Not seeking revenge but peace. Her demon butler is her only hope. Sebastian must obey!
1. The Covenant

Black feathers were everywhere. It was raining of them. She stared up at them amazed. She thought they were beautiful. "Are you sure you want to form the covenant?" the dark, evil force asked. "A covenant? Buts that a promise between humans and God isn't it?" she asked. "Very smart for a five year old. May I ask how a child knows about me?"

The child finally stood stern and glared around and said "that is none of your business. Now tell me. Will my soul satisfy you're crave?" The voice laughed amused. "I can already taste it. Your soul will do more than satisfy my crave. You must think about this. The door of heaven will close forever. Even if you decide to break the covenant with me, you will never be able to open it again." The child spat and shouted "I understand the consequences for my actions. Why do you think I'm here!"

The girl suddenly noticed one white glowing feather. She stared it wondering why it was different from the others.

"Very well the covenant will be placed when the mark is chosen" A crow suddenly flew down in front of her. The child stared at it. "More visible the mark, the stronger the covenant" she reminded herself. She started rubbing her wrist while thinking. This was a bad habit her teachers said. When she was trying to do maths she would rub her wrist and think, but unable to write down her answer, because she would be rubbing her right wrist.

She looked down. The inside of her right wrist. It's always visible and there is a way to hide it. "Place it!" she demanded. Suddenly her wrist started to hurt and she fell to her knees, trying to squeeze the pain out of her wrist. Blood flooded her arm as a dark purple glow of the demon star was marked on the inside of her wrist. When the mark was done, the blood stopped.

The child looked up to see the crow had gone and in her view were legs in black clothing. She looked up at the man now stood before her. A dark purple mark formed on his left wrist and he smiled at her. She stood up with the new found strength she had. "So Sebastian Michaelis, I'm your new master Mortis Locomotive!"


	2. The Life of Mortis Locomotive

Mortis woke up with a start. "Good morning Mortis." Her curtains were flown open and the sun shone on her eyes, blinding her. "Ugh! Sebastian really! What time is it?" she moaned. "Nine thirty" he replied. She clenched her eyes shut, unable to believe it was time to get up. She pulled herself out of bed as Sebastian got her clothes ready for the day. "Breakfast please Sebastian" she ordered. "Yes Mortis." When he left the room, she got changed into her black jeans, t-shirt and boots.

When she wlaking into the dining room, Sebastian had set up the table, with fresh pancakes with fruit, cereal and toast ready for her. She smiled as he never dissapoints her. As she sat down he poured her tea. "Today's schedule consist's over the business plans and Mr Fredical coming for dinner to discuss your latest proposal for his food business" he explained. Mortis puffed as another boring day. She ate her breakfast with Sebastian standing behind her. This made her feel incredible uncomftable. She asked him a long time ago and she remembered like it was yesterday.

"Good morning Mistress. Today is french toast with a glass of orange juice" Sebastian announced to five year old Mortis. She rubbed her eyes as she walked to the table. "Don't call me mistress. It sounds weird" she ordered. "yes Mortis. Is that better" he asked. "yes" she said, as she ate. He stood behind her still. "Sebastian, do you want to sit down?" she asked. "Is this an order?" he asked. "No" Mortis replied, staring at her demon butler. "then I would prefer to stand, thank you for asking though" he smiled. Mortis smiled in return as she said "your welcome." She continued to eat her breakfast, forgetting she asked.

Fourteen years later she still wanted to know why. "Thank you Sebastian. While I attend to my work, please make sure this place is in the highest standard for our guest tonight" she requested. "Yes Mortis, everything shall be done" he bowed. "Good" she said, walking into her office.

Mortis lived in a manshion flat. She was rich from her succesful gyms all over the country. She and Sebastian started a small business to make income and as the years went by she was a billionaire. Mortis worked out herself and learned combat in all styles. Not just for fun, she had a reason.

She sat at her desk as she suddenly remembered why. Her hand clenched, scrunching the paper. Sebastian was in the dining room, cleaning the talble, when he heard the paper. "Mortis" he whsispered. He ran to the office to see her eyes wide, with fear.

"Mortis?" he asked. She was breathing deeply. He walked beside her and knelt down and said "Mortis, where are you?" he asked. She didn't respond so he spoke louder. "Where are you?" Mortis snapped out of it and started at Sebastian. "My office" she whispered. "Who are you?" "Mortis Locomotive." "Who am I?" he finished. "Sebastian Michaelis. Your my demon butler and gaurdian."

Sebatsian placed a hand on the side of her face comfortly and asked "the flashback again?" She nodded, too scared to answer.

Mortis then became angry, that it was still happening. "Move your hand" she demanded. Sebastian did so and stood up. Mortis stood up and stared at the bandage on her right wrist. She unrolled it and stared at the mark of the covenant. "You'll never leave me?" she asked. Sebastian smiled, pulling his right sleeve up, reveal his mark. "No Mortis, I will be your faithful servant until the day the covenant is fulfilled" he said. "Sebastian, your my demon guardian. You will never leave even if I wanted you too or not. You've never lied to me" she said. "Never" he smiled.

She then rubbed her wrist from habit and walked over to the window looking over London. The flashbacks started ever since her parents deaths. Mortis was not around when her parents died. A hired babysitter was watching her when she was four. She was told her parents had fallen dead in a high ranked party. She then learned as she grew old that meant shot dead. Over the years Mortis had learned that was not true and her parent's death was being covered up.

The flashbacks were from when she was in care. She was being taken back when she moved into the home. She was being beaten by some of the boys. Blood was splattered everywhere. The boys doing it, had a big problem over voilence and power.

Mortis was now nineteen years old and had had Sebastian's covenant for fourteen years. They had made great strives in those years and she planned greatness for the next years to come. She turned around to looked at him and ordered "Sebastian!" Her wrist glowed purple. "Get me the plans for the underground!"


	3. Do What You Do Best

"Why that was fantastic meal!" Mr Fredical applauded. Sebastian had made them Craftsteak's Wagyu Ribeye Steak, costing Mortis thousands. "You never fail to please Mortis Locomotive!" he beamed. "Please, it was all due to my butler, Sebastian" Mortis smiled, lifting her hand up to Sebastian. He smiled, while placing a hand on his chest saying "your too kind Mortis."

"So down to the business proposal I have for you" she started. "I have looked through it and I find it amazing. All I need is forty seven thousand pounds for the investment and then we will be making millions. Trust me miss Locomotive." "Well of course I trust you. I intrusted you will all my gyms and may I say you've done a fantastic job of it" she smiled as Sebastian poured them tea. "Please give me the rest of the dinner to decide if I give you the deposit" she asked. "Yes miss Locomotive." "Please, just Mortis will be fine" she insisted. Mr Fredical nodded.

Mortis looked up at Sebastian and said "the pudding you prepared please, Sebastian." Sebastian came in with two bowls of chocolate mousse. "I hope you enjoy it Mr Fridical. It's my own special recipe" he smiled. "It looks exquisite" Mr Fredical beamed. Halfway through dessert he asked "may I be excused. I must check in with my assistant?" "be my guest. I have terrible mobile signal here, please use the phone in my office" Mortis suggested.

When he left, Mortis cut her smile. "Mortis are you alright?" Sebastian asked. "Those plans you gave me this morning. I found out all my gyms had been sold. Mr Fredical was the one behind it. Sebastian. Do what you do best" Mortis ordered. "Yes Mortis" he said as his eyes glowed demon red.

"Yes all the gyms have been sold. That seventy million in our back pocket. All we need now it scround as much as we can from the brat!"

When he finished his phone call Sebastian was directly behind him. "Sorry sir. We need to press on with the business" he said. "Where is miss Locomotive?" he asked. Sebastian's eyes glowed red. "Oh I'm right here" she echoes through the room. "When I hired you, you must have wondered what happened to my previous business partners, who chose to sell my business behind my back?"

Mr Fredical started to panick. "No it wasn't me!" he screamed. "It's useless to lie. We have it all on paper." Mr Fredical turned around to find Mortis sitting on her desk, looking amused. He screamed "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I will give you the money we made on your gyms so you can reopen them!" "No. There's no need for that. When we signed the contract of the work business, it seems that if you were to pass on to the afterlife, I get all your money" she laughed. Mr Fredical stared wide eyes and screamed "I would never sign something like that!"  
Mortis leaned over to her desk draw and brought the contract out that Mr Fredical and Mortis had signed. As he read it Mortis continued and Sebastian was there as a witness to it all Mr Fredical. So what do you believe is the best course of action for this situation?" she smirked. He looked up from the papers and stared at her. "You're a demon!" he raged. She laughed and said "oh I'm not the demon her. And surprising not even you are the demon here."

Sebastian tapped his shoulder with a smile. Mr Fredical tuned around in fear. "Mr fredical allow me to introduce you to Sebastian Michaelis my demon butler!" The last thing Mr Fredical ever did was scream for his life. But it was all in vein.


End file.
